


The Celly of a Chirper

by maxiedear



Series: The Celly of a Chirper [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Hockey, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Self-Insert, completely self-indulgent, non-binary original character - Freeform, this is a hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: You're an incoming freshman to Berkshire University, AKA Berk. You meet some new friends, and within a week you find yourself in a certain someone's bed.





	1. I'm Into Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is another self-indulgent self-insert. I just really love him okay?

It was the first week of classes at Berkshire University, otherwise known as Berk to the students and surrounding area. It was a small, private college known for its liberal arts approach and surprisingly it’s hockey team. You finished moving all your belongings into your small, single occupancy dorm room. All freshmen are required to live in the college’s residency hall, but you applied for and got a medical single. For you and your anxiety, living with a roommate didn’t sound like a good time. Thankfully the dorms had bathrooms connected between two rooms, but even then, you had your own. Praise the gods that decided dorm assignments.

Your first class of the week was an introductory course on anthropology, a subject that has interested you for years. During self-introductions, a tall, skinny guy with dreadlocks said his name was Tuffnut and that he was a sophomore and the resident number one fan of the hockey team, the Berkian Dragons. He seemed eccentric, but nice. You made a note to yourself to ask for his contact information in case you ever needed help studying or finding your way around campus. Tuffnut definitely seemed to know where the chilliest party spots were, and probably the best study spots. He was already taking notes on the syllabus.

In an art class later in the week you met a strikingly similar girl to Tuffnut. During introductions you learn she is his twin sister and says to call her Ruffnut. She also said that you’ll either see her in the studio or at Dragon’s games with her self-proclaimed number one fan of a brother. You chuckle, knowing Tuffnut would probably dispute the ‘self-proclaimed’ part of his description. You stop and talk with her after class.

“Hey, Ruffnut, right? My name is Mattie. Could we swap contact info? You seem like you know what you’re doing here,” you ask.

“Sure thing, freshie. You seem like a good one, I’ll show you around,” she replies.

“Great, I don’t really know anyone here yet, let alone anyone that knows their way around.”

“I got you, hatchling. Good ol’ Ruff and Tuff will show you the ropes of college,” she grins as she throws her arm around your shoulder. “Do you like hockey? That’s kind of all we know, other than our respective majors.”

“I don’t know a whole lot about it, but I’m willing to give it a go.”

“Great! There’s a pre-season game happening this weekend, I’ll text you the deets.”

\-----

On Friday your phone buzzes with an incoming message from a number not in your contacts.

: :Tuffnut 🤘 to Mattie 🐱::

_[It is I, Tuffnut. I got your number from my sister who didn’t tell you when the game is happening.]_

_[Ahh, no, she didn’t. Is it soon?]_

_[Is in half an hour soon?]_

_[Yes Tuff, it is.]_

_[Well you’ve still got time. Come to the rink and we’ll introduce you to the rest of the gang. Bring a hat, its nippy in here]_

You grab a hoodie and a beanie before dashing out the door. You were eager to meet some more new people and hoped they would like you even if you were running late.


	2. Introducing the Hatchling

Since Berk’s campus is small, you make it to the rink in ten minutes. You scan the seats for the familiar twins.

“Hey, Mattie, we’re over here!” a voice shouts. You recognize Ruff’s voice and head over to where they are sitting. She’s wearing a puffy jacket and a beanie with a pompom, and Tuff sits next to her decked out in Dragon’s gear. He went all out, even though its only a pre-season game and less than half the stands are full. Red and white face paint, a jersey, ridiculous hat, and he even has a foam finger. He didn’t call himself ‘number one fan’ for nothing.

“Hey guys, sorry if I took too long getting here,” you say. “But then again, I didn’t know this was happening until about fifteen minutes ago.”

“My bad, my bad, I’ll take credit for this one,” Ruffnut groans. “Next one is on you. Here’s the full schedule of games, including practice times for the team.”  
“I’ll treasure it,” you laugh as you sit down at the seat they saved between them.

“This one gets it!” Tuffnut exclaims. “So, here’s all the details: we’re not on the team, but the rest of the gang is. Snotlout Jorgenson is number 17, Fishlegs Ingerman is 19. Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock are both co-managers-in-training of the team. Hiccup used to play, but he had an accident and can’t be on the ice yet, so they allowed him to co-manage with Astrid. She played in high school, but wanted to put herself into studying and managing rather than skating.”

“We’ve all been friends since high school, but we’re willing to give you a chance,” Ruffnut says with a laugh.

“Thanks guys, I’ll do my best to impress,” you say and laugh with her. You’re glad you are already getting along, and you’re excited to meet the rest after the game. The Berkian’s hit the ice for warmups and to get the small crowd going. Tuffnut is the loudest to cheer already, and Ruffnut tells him to calm down. You spot Snotlout and Fishlegs, thankful that you were told their numbers. Fishlegs is in goal-keeper uniform, while Snotlout is out on the ice already blowing kisses to the crowd.

“Don’t mind Snotlout, he loves riling up the puck bunnies,” Ruffnut says to you. You smile, the way he worked the crowd was amusing and effective. He was the shortest on the team, but he was speeding around the rink waiting for warmups to be over. Ruffnut tells you that this will be a practice game, with the teammates playing against each other. “Not too exciting, and I definitely don’t think it should qualify as a ‘game,’ but here we are.”

You watch the game begin, keeping your eye on #17. Snotlout was fast, and definitely enjoying himself. Even though it was against his teammates, you could tell he was taking it seriously. Fishlegs seemed a little more timid, but was good at blocking pucks. You don’t know much about hockey, but you do know the whole point is to get the puck in the goal without beating someone up too much. Everything else you’ve learned about hockey comes from overhearing your high school classmates talking and Canadian TV shows. [Puck bunnies, flows, cellys, buckets and sweaters](https://www.ncaa.com/news/icehockey-men/article/35-hockey-slang-words-defined)… you got the gist of it. You’re sure you’ll learn more in the coming months.

You notice Snotlout’s dark hair peeking out from under his helmet, just starting to become a flow. The way he smiles and plays the crowd, you know he’s proud of it. “Does Snotlout have a baby flow?” you ask either of the twins.

“You know the way of the flow, little hatchling?” asks Tuffnut. “My dear sister, we may have found the perfect new member of both our friend group and Dragon’s fans.”

“My dear brother, I think you might be right,” Ruffnut says as she wraps and arm around your shoulder. “Getting your number on the first day of class was worth it after all!”

You laugh with the two of them as the buzzer rings.

“Since this is a practice ‘game’, they only run for half the time of a normal game. The team will meet for a recap of what they just did with pointers or criticism from the coach and managers,” Ruffnut explains. “But this is also the first Friday of the semester, which means a kegster at the BH!”

“The BH?” You haven’t heard about anything called that in any tour or map you’ve seen of Berkshire.

“The Berk Hockey house,” Tuff says with a flourish. “A magical place of hockey, beer, and terrible jungle juice.”

“Two H’s were too difficult, so its been shorted to ‘BH’,” Ruff notes. “Plus, this first party of the semester is for the team and their friends only, which means randos won’t be allowed in. Since you’re with us though, we’ll get you in.”

The three of you walk to the hallway outside the locker room doors. Ruffnut leaves to get ready for the party, but you stay behind with Tuffnut to meet the rest of his friends. He motions for you to wait outside, and walks right into the locker room like he belongs there. You sit on the floor while you wait, quickly looking up what to do at your first college party. Players start to trickle out, pumping each other up. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs come out last.

“And now, the magnificent hatchling I’ve been talking about,” Tuffnut pulls you off the ground and announces “Mattie!” He makes a sound like a crowd cheering, and you quirk your eyebrow at him.

“I think that’s a little too much, Tuff,” you say. You turn to the others and introduce yourself.

“Hi I’m Mattie, I’m a freshman and apparently a ‘hatchling’? I watched your practice today with the twins.”

“Ruff and Tuff said they met someone new to bring to games and I was so excited! I’m Fishlegs, I’m a junior and goalie,” he says as he pulls you in for a hug. “I’m just happy they’re making new friends.” You laugh and pat him on the back, and Snotlout clears his throat.

“I’m Snotlout, I’m sure you saw me on the ice. Number 17. Fast. Charming. Charismatic.” Snotlout says at he poses with each adjective.

“I was actually watching you,” you laugh. “I would agree that you are all of those things, but maybe switch ‘fast’ for ‘chirper,’ it fits the alliteration.”

“Wow babe, I didn’t peg you as someone who knew the language of hockey,” he grins.

“Aren’t they perfect?” asks Tuff. “A new member of the family,” he says as he wipes away a fake tear.

“Don’t get too hasty, Tuffy, we still have to see how they do at the party.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll come to your party,” you sigh. You would have preferred a little more time to prepare for your first college party, but since this one was going to be small, you felt alright. Plus, you were going with the twins, and you trusted them. You also weren’t going to deny yourself from spending more time with someone you find attractive.

The four of you walk out of the arena and head for the Berk Hockey house. The large house wasn’t far from the rink, which you thought was convenient for the players that lived there. Fishlegs tells you that he’s lived there for a year already, and that Snotlout moved in at the end of spring semester. The team isn’t that big, so everyone but the freshmen recruits and the managers are living there. Some of the guys share rooms, including Fishlegs, but Snotlout has his own. Fishlegs explains that its the smallest room in the house, so the smallest player gets it until they either graduate or pass it on to the next short person to join the team.

As you neared the house you saw there were already players and their friends with cups in their hands. “Uh, I don’t really drink so…” you mention nervously. “Is that like, allowed?”

“Mattie, who do you think we are?” asks Tuff. “Hockey is a safe space for everyone, and the BH is anti-peer pressure. Not even all the players drink, right Snotty?”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” he groans. “Just don’t be weird about it.”

“You don’t drink?”

“I don’t like how it feels,” he answers. “It doesn’t taste good and I don’t like puking, so I stay away from the alcohol. We have pop for those who don’t drink.”

You smile at him and realize the party won’t be so bad after all.


	3. A Glimpse at the Moon

When you reach the porch, Tuffnut introduces you to the people sitting on it as a new but dear friend. He runs through their names too quickly for you to process, but you think he says ‘Jonsey’ three times. You hear bass pumping from the speakers inside, and the four of you enter the house. To say you weren’t surprised by the state of the inside would be an understatement. Old beer bottled lined the trim around the doors, old and sagging couches in the living room, and a kitchen that looked like it belonged to a group of men that didn’t care for cleaning. And it just so happened that it did.

Snotlout takes your hand to weave you through the small crowd around the makeshift bar and leads you to the fridge. Inside there’s a variety of different flavored fizzy drinks, ranging from plain seltzer to flavored carbonated water to classic colas.

“Help yourself, babe. Not many shoot for the LaCroix, including myself,” he chuckles. “I’m not sure who keeps buying it.”

“I am not one who enjoys that swill,” you say as you grab a can of cola. Its so cold it hurts your hands, and you go to put it in your hoodie pocket warm it up.

“Hold on, I’ve got you,” Snotlout says as he pulls two Berkian Dragons can cozies from a nearby drawer. He takes your can and slides it in one, and pops the tab for you. Your fingers brush when he hands it back to you, and you swear you see him blush a little.

“Thanks, my fingers always freeze when I hold cold drinks,” you say softly. “Its probably kind of weird.”

“Nah, you just let me know if you ever need them warmed up.” He winks at you and this time its your turn to blush. He leads you back through the crowd to the living room, and plops down on one of the couches. “Have you met Hiccup and Astrid yet?” he asks as he pats the space next to him.

“Not yet, but I saw them at practice. Tuffnut said they’re going to be co-managing.”

“They can be pains in the ass, but they’re still good people. Hiccup is my cousin though, so I guess I’m somewhat obligated to think that,” Snotlout laughs. The sound is full and hearty, displaying how close they all are. “I’m just a sophomore, but they’re both juniors with Fishlegs. We all grew up together.”

“It must be really nice to have such close friends,” you sigh. “I hope I can fit in somewhere.”

“You will,” he assures you. “I was just joking, you know. About seeing how you’ll do at this party.”

“I figured. I had already agreed to come anyways,” you say with a grin.

“Tricked by my new friend already, I feel so betrayed,” he says dramatically as he puts his hand to his chest. You notice how big and defined the muscles in his arms are, guessing they’ve been gained from years of playing ice hockey.

You see Ruffnut enter the room, and she practically runs towards where you and Snotlout are sitting and almost makes you drop your drink.

“Mattie is this big muttonhead is giving you trouble, let me know and I’ll banish him to his room,” she says as she grips your shoulders.

“He’s not, he’s not!” you laugh.

“He thinks he’s hot shit, but can’t even keep a girlfriend,” she chuckles.

“Hey, no fair! I can too, I just haven’t met the right person yet,” he exclaims. You make a mental note that he did say ‘person’ instead of girl, which makes you more confident in yourself. You’ve just met, but you can’t deny to yourself that you’re attracted to him.

Ruffnut saunters away, going to get another drink. You and Snotlout sit in silence, enjoying the buzz of the people around you. He greets his teammates with plenty of cheering and fist bumps, but after they pass, he settles back into the couch next to you.

You check the time on your phone and notice its been a little while since you’ve gotten here. You lean into Snotlout’s side and tell him you’re going to go get some fresh air. The mix of drunk hockey players and puck bunnies, the living room was getting hot and stuffy.

You go out on the porch, surprised to find nobody else outside. You stretch and take off your hoodie, grateful the night is cool. The door opens and closes behind you, but you’re leaning against the railing, looking at the moon, and barely notice.

“Hey, are you okay?” a voice softly asks. Snotlout stands next to you and leans his back against the railing to face you.

“I’m just not sure if I’m really a party person,” you sigh. “There’s a lot of people in there, and I don’t really know any of them yet besides you and the rest of your gang, and a couple of peers I have in class.” You rest your chin on your hand and turn back to the moon.

“To be honest, I was thinking about bailing and watching Netflix in my room,” he says. “Do you wanna come up with me? I’m not as bad as Ruffles makes me out to be.”

You laugh at the nickname for Ruffnut and nod. He takes your hand for the third time tonight, and he leads you upstairs to his room. You make note of where a bathroom is, and follow him to his door.


	4. Are We Alone Now?

“Welcome to my lair,” he says as he unlocks the door. “Get it? Cuz I’m a Dragon?” He wiggles his eyebrows at you and grins.

“Yeah, I think I got it,” you smile. He opens the door, and your surprised by how clean and orderly his room is. Unlike the rest of the house, he seems to have a place for everything. There’s a full-size bed tucked in a corner, stacked on top of two dressers, with a stool at the end. He has a desk in front of a window, and a bookshelf full of textbooks and knickknacks.

“Milady, the finest seat in the house” he says as he motions to an overstuffed bean bag chair. You run your hands down your face. You were hoping you wouldn’t have to do this tonight, but Snotlout senses something is up.

“Babe? You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I’mjustnotagirlokay” you say as you scrunch up your face, waiting for a loud response. When you don’t hear one, you open your eyes and look at him expectantly. “Um… I’m sorry if you thought—”

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault. I should have been better and asked for pronouns or whatever,” he says sheepishly. “I’m kind of new to the LGBTQ stuff…”

“Oh. Well. Ah, I’m non-binary, so they/them or whatever. More leaning towards masculine? Hence the generally ambiguous name,” you ramble. “I’m still sorry.”

Snotlout grabs your shoulders and says “What for? This doesn’t change my impression of you, just the words _I_ use.” You breathe a sigh of relief, dropping your shoulders. “I guess I’ll just stick with ‘babe’ then.”

He claps his hands together. “Well then, where were we? Ah yes, the trusty bean bag. I will allow you sit in it while we decide what to watch.” He turns on the TV and selects Netflix as you plop down on the bean bag. You sink right in, and you’re not sure if you’ll be able to get out on your own.

“Usually I put on Blue Planet when winding down, but there’s other options.”

You shake your head and agree on the ocean docuseries. Snotlout climbs on to his bed and scrolls through his phone. The sound of the ocean and the calming voice of the narrator make you relax, and you don’t realize that you doze off. Snotlout smiles when he notices you asleep in his chair, and lets you rest for the remainder of the episode. When it finishes, he goes over to you and brushes your hair out of your face.

“Babe? Do you want to lay down? I have some extra shorts if you want to change out of your jeans,” he says softly. You grumble at him, but he smiles. “Come on, take the shorts and get in bed.”

He helps you out of the bean bag, and hands you a pair of basketball shorts. You squint at him, and he gets the message to either turn around or cover his eyes. You’re too tired to deal with walking home, and you know you’re safe to stay here. You change into the shorts and climb up to his bed. You collapse with a grunt, which makes him chuckle.

He turns off the light, but leaves the TV on. Not like you notice, you fall asleep again easily. Snotlout watches as your body finds a comfortable position and smiles. He leaves you alone in his bed, and settles into his chair.


	5. An Early but a Goodie

You wake in the early hours of morning, before the sun is up. You’re a little disoriented, but when you see Snotlout asleep in his bean bag you remember you completely crashed in his room. Getting out of bed and his room as quietly as possible, you head to the bathroom.

Snotlout stirs when he hears his door click, and sees you gone from his bed. He sighs, thinking you’ve left for the rest of the night. He takes off his shirt and climbs into bed, feeling a little disappointed but not surprised. People don’t usually stay through the night with him, preferring to leave while he sleeps. As he begins to drift off again, he hears his door open.

“Hey, leave some room for me, big guy,” you whisper as you climb back into bed.

“I thought you left, I heard the door close and you weren’t here,” he whispers back.

“I just used the bathroom; I didn’t want to leave. It’s too early.”

“Do you want me to go back to the chair?”

“No, you can stay. Just let me be on the wall side of the bed.”

He moves over to give you space and pulls the blankets over you. In the dim light, he brushes a strand of hair from your face, lingering over your cheek. Your heart flutters, and you smile before falling asleep.

Neither of you hear your phones buzz with texts.

::Tuffnut 🤘 to Mattie 🐱 ::

_[Mattie? Did you leave already?]_

_[So the party is over and we didn’t see you leave, did you get back to your dorm okay?]_

_[My gut says you’re fine, but my brain says maybe not]_

::Tuffy to Snotty::

_[Hey Snotlout, have you seen Mattie?]_

_[I know you were with them, did you walk them home?]_

_*Missed call from Tuffy*_

_[Snottyyyy]_

_[I’m coming to your room]_

Tuffnut opens Snotlout’s door and walks over to his bed to wake him up and ask him what happened to you. He was about to shake Snotlout, but then sees you asleep next to him.

“Dang, let a guy know next time,” he grumbles as he leaves. “That was fast,” he says to nobody.

:: Tuffy to Snotty::

_[Its all good, I found them]_

\-----

Its almost noon, and you and Snotlout are only starting to wake up. After coming back to bed, you slept soundly. Snotlout is still snoring softly, and his arm is wrapped around your middle. You smile, admiring him up close. His eyebrows are thick but well groomed, and his hair seems to be permanently in helmet mode. There is dark hair on his forearms and chest, but only the slight suggestion of a mustache on his face. You wonder if he’s trying to grow one, but can’t. You giggle quietly, and fix his eyebrows. His eyes twitch, but stay soft and closed. Your hand wanders to the patch of hair on his chest, being careful not to wake him. You feel his heart beating steadily and his breathing is even, still asleep. With your hand on his chest, you close your eyes and try to sleep more.

When he wakes a few minutes later, he feels your body wrapped under his arm, and your hand on his chest. His heart flutters when he sees your peaceful face. He gently lifts his arm and reaches behind him to find his phone on the bookshelf next to his bed. He squints at the time and his missed messages. After realizing what Tuffnut meant when he said he found you, he felt his face go red and he groans.

You sigh and open your eyes, rubbing them after you do.

“Good morning, babe,” Snotlout whispers to you. “Seems like Tuffnut found us out.”

You groan like he did just moments before.

“I hope he didn’t get the wrong idea,” you grumble. “What time is it?”

“A little past noon. Why?”

“Cuz my stomach is empty and grumbling.”

Snotlout chuckles and pulls you close to him. “Let him think what he wants to think. I haven’t slept that well, or this late, in a long time.”

“Me neither,” you sigh as you nuzzle into his neck. “Yusmelgod”

Snotlout blinks, confused. “What was that? You mumbled something.”

“You smell good,” you repeat, pulling away.

“I think you’re just hungry,” he laughs. “I haven’t showered since yesterday’s practice.”

You grumble, then sigh. “I should go, I’m on the mandatory meal plan and I need to get my moneys worth. Why is mandatory food so expensive?” You sit up and stretch and look back down at him. “Can we… do this again?”

“Does that mean I can have your number?”

“Yeah, it does,” you grin. He hands you his phone and you put in your number, naming yourself ‘Mattie 😻’. Snotlout smiles and sends you a text, and you add his name as ‘Snotlout 🏒’.

“Aww, I don’t get a cuter emoji? You wound me,” he says dramatically.

“You can always get an upgrade,” you say as you wink at him. You climb down from his bed and tell him to turn around. Being as chivalrous as he is, he does so without objecting. You change into your jeans, and tell him to text you soon.


	6. ¿Por qué no los dos?

A few days later, your laying in your bed, scrolling through your social media feeds. You don’t have class until 2pm on Wednesdays, so there’s no reason for you to be up. A notification pops up on your screen, and you smile.

:: Snotlout🏒 to Mattie😻::

_[Hey babe, are you up?]_

_[Do you like brunch?]_

_[Who doesn’t like brunch?]_

_[People that don’t have any joy in their life, or people that wake up past noon.]_

_[Okay, okay]_

_[Yes, I like brunch]_

_[Can I pick you up? You’re in the freshmen dorms, right?]_

_[Yeah, I am. I just need to get dressed. I’ll meet you out front]_

_[Be there in 10 👌]_

You get dressed in dark jeans and a Berk U tee-shirt and try to tame your hair. Like usual, nothing really works. You give up and put on an old dad hat and make your way to the front entrance of your residence hall.

Snotlout waves to you from outside, grinning when he sees you. He’s wearing khaki shorts and a graphic tee-shirt that you don’t recognize, and a red and white Berkian Dragons snapback. You wave back and walk a little faster, excited for the man waiting for you and the impending brunch. When you exit the building, he greets you and takes your hand, stopping a moment to smile at you. He leans in and kisses your cheek, and your eyes go wide in surprise. When he realizes what he’s done, his face turns red.

“Ahhh, um… sorry I just…” he looks at the ground and rubs the back of his neck, still holding one of your hands. You touch his shoulder and he looks up at you, and you kiss his cheek back.

“This is a date, right?” you ask. Snotlout breathes a sigh of relief and untenses his shoulders.

“That was the idea,” he answers. “I didn’t have time to get carrier pigeons to deliver a handwritten note, but maybe in the future.”

You laugh, shaking your head, and you let him lead the way. His hand felt rough with callouses, but in a strong and comforting way. You hadn’t noticed when he was leading you around the party last Friday, but you also weren’t paying attention then.

“Have you been to Maeve’s yet?” he asks as you walk. You shake your head.

“I haven’t really been anywhere except the main buildings on campus. They don’t take you around town on the tours.”

“Well then I am honored to be the one to bring you, my dear,” he says with a bow.

“Are you sure you aren’t in theater? You’re so dramatic,” you laugh.

“I think its from the twins, and maybe a little bit of Fishlegs. Their cultured background rubbed off on me.”

“Cultured background? Didn’t you grow up together?”

“Well, yeah, but my dad pushed me into sports, so that’s what I did. I’ve probably played them all. But, jokes on him, I chose the one that is definitely the most dramatic and theatrical. And the one all of my friends were in.”

“I believe it. With you dancing around the ice and chirping at the other guys, I don’t think you’d fit another sport. Plus, you probably wouldn’t have such good arms.”

Snotlout gapes at you. “I don’t _dance_ , I _intimidate_. And its fun for the crowd.”

“Mmmmhm, you can call it that,” you laugh. “But you did have quite the presence on the ice. I’m sure you’ll become the team beauty in no time.”

He pauses, and then squeezes your hand. “Thanks, Mattie, nobody’s really said that about me. Usually I’m called a grinder or a goon, but I can dream right?” he says softly.

Your heart flutters when you see him looking at you with his shining, blue eyes. You smile, and walk the rest of the way in silence. Walking together was enough to make you happy.

Snotlout leads you to a diner in the corner of an old building. He opens the door for you, then takes you to a two-top table by the window. A waitress comes by and you both order a cup of coffee and peruse the menu.

“What do you normally get here? Do you even need a menu?” you ask.

“If I’m here with the team or the gang, I usually get a big breakfast special,” he says. “But actually, I’ve been awake for a while and I already ate today, so I’ll look for something smaller. Sometimes I come by myself and just get a slice of pie, but today feels more like a waffle or French toast day.”

“We could get both and share,” you suggest. “That’ll probably be enough for the two of us.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Um… did what hurt?”

“When you fell from Asgard,” he says. “Because I couldn’t have wished for a better answer.”

You cringe at the typical pick up line and say, “Yeah big guy, I’m in pain right now.” Snotlout laughs his hearty laugh, and when the waitress returns with the coffee you get an order of waffles and an order of French toast.


	7. The Kiss and Cry

You and Snotlout have been following the same routine for a couple months now. Brunch on Wednesdays, you watch games or practice on Friday followed by either a party or studying, and spending Saturday mornings in bed together. On Sunday nights the gang got together at Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s shared apartment to study, but to mostly goof off. You’ve finally met Hiccup and Astrid outside of practice, and you’re officially considered a part of this group of friends. Even though you and Snotlout have been dating for a little over two months, you’ve kept your relationship quiet. Mostly to prevent questions, but also to see how long it takes for anyone to notice.

It’s a Tuesday evening and you’re at the twin’s place, studying with Tuffnut for your anthropology midterm. Your phone lights up, and when you see who the message is from, you smile.

“Ooooh, who is it? A boy-toy? Girl-toy? Enby-toy?” Tuffnut asks, kicking you from the other side of the couch you were sharing. “Tell meee, give me all the details!”

“He’s not a toy, Tuff,” you say as you kick him back.

“So it _is_ a boy-toy! Let me see, let me see, you’ve been hiding this for months, I can tell.”

You lock your phone and clutch it to your chest, saying you don’t need to tell him anything.

“Ugghh, but that’s no fun,” he groans. “I’ll crack you one day.”

You check your phone again, reading the messages.

:: ❤️Snotlout🏒 to ❤️Mattie😻::

_[How’s studying going? I can always stop by and distract everyone]_

_[I think we’re doing just fine, sweetie]_

_[Boo, no fun]_

_[Tuff is bothering me about my ‘boy-toy…’]_

_[Meaning you]_

_[Should we just tell them?]_

_[I’m just surprised nobody has figured it out.]_

_[Or if they have, they haven’t even said anything]_

_[Maybe we should on Sunday, that’s when everyone is together anyways]_

_[Sounds good to me, babe_ _😁_ _]_

You put down your phone, knowing he’ll pick you up at the same time he always does tomorrow morning.

\-----

The following Friday, the Berkian Dragon’s had a big game. Snotlout gave you an old jersey for you to wear, complete with ‘Jorgenson 17’ printed on it. Tuffnut nearly cried when you showed up wearing it, he was never offered a nice sweater, only printed tee-shirts. You pat him on the back and tell him to ask Fishlegs for one to wear to the next game. Since you are all considered family, you sit behind the Dragon’s player’s bench. There’s an opening in the glass so you can hear and talk to the team, including Hiccup and Astrid. The players are pumping each other up, and Snotlout fist bumps you through the space without glass.

“Go get em, babe,” you tell him. He grins and winks at you, and turns back around to face the ice.

The game starts, and you can see Snotlout chirping away at the other team already. He’s good at riling them up, and can take them in a check. He’s been skating faster and assists with a few goals, even scoring one himself. His solo celly is just him punching the air, but you always do it with him whenever he scores. This was a tight game, with both teams giving the other a hard time. When the Dragons score the winning goal, the whole team piles on top of each other.

After their group celly, Snotlout skates to you, beaming. He takes of his helmet and pulls you towards him over the barrier. You wrap your arms around his neck, and your lips meet. In the moment it feels like the kiss lasted minutes, you were so proud of him that it didn’t matter who saw. In reality, it lasted seconds. Your friends and Snotlout’s teammates pause, and then cheer for both of you. Your faces go red, but you laugh and let each other go.

“Snotty’s finally got it!” “We should rename the box to the kiss and cry” “I knew it!”

With everyone yelling encouragements, praises, and chirps, you cover your face and grin. Even though you were planning on telling both the team and the gang later, now was as good as ever. The players skate off towards the locker rooms to celebrate more, and the twins grab you and shake you.

“I called it, I knew it, I knew the moment I saw you in bed together!” yelled Tuffnut.

“You saw them in bed together?! When? Spill!”

“The very first night they were introduced! Can you believe?” Tuffnut says and turns to his sister.

“You slept with Snotlout right after meeting him?” Ruff’s jaw drops.

“No no, we were just sleeping in the same bed,” you laugh. “I fell asleep watching Blue Planet, and he let me stay. It just grew from there. We’ve been together since then,” you gushed.

“I think you’ve made him a better player, Mattie,” Hiccup says. “He’s never been so motivated.”

“Hiccup’s right. He also stopped trying to flirt with everyone he sees,” laughs Astrid. “Thanks for getting me off the hook.”

When the crowd clears, you go and wait outside the locker room. Ruff and Tuff went to pregame for the after party, leaving you alone to wait for Snotlout. As the team left, they each said they would see you later and gave you fist bumps. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs came out, and Fishlegs wrapped you in a bear hug.

“I’m so happy for you guys,” he squeals. “Snotlout’s still getting out of the shower, but you can go in if you want.”

You said you’ll wait another minute and that you’ll see them later. After waiting, you poke your head through the door and call for him. With no answer, you decide to enter.

“Snotlout? Babe?”

You hear sniffling and find Snotlout sitting in front of his nook, only half dressed in his after-game sweatpants.

“Hey big guy, what wrong?” you say softly. You kneel down next to him, and he looks up at you and smiles.

“I’m just really happy,” he answers. “I think that was one of the best games I’ve ever played, and the support from all the guys made me glad I’m a part of this team.”

“I’m so proud of you, Snotlout. I’m glad I could share this with you.” You push his wet hair away from his face, and kiss his forehead. Snotlout sighs and pulls you into a hug.

“I love you, Mattie.

“I love you too.”


	8. As Long as There Are Stars, Tears will Fall with Them

You and Snotlout walked to the Berk Hockey house hand in hand. Everything was quiet after night fell sometime during the game, but as you neared the house you could hear the bass heavy music. When you approached the house the team started chanting, “Snotty! Snotty! Snotty!” and ushered you both into the living room.

The team captain, Gerdi (aka George), called for a toast. “The whole team would like to congratulate Snotlout “Snotty” Jorgenson for finally landing a girlfriend!” The whole team cheered, and Snotlout looked at you. You were looking down at your feet, wringing your hands.

“Mattie isn’t my girlfriend,” he says, directed mostly at you. He yells for the attention of everyone in the room and repeats himself.

“Mattie isn’t my girlfriend. They’re my partner,” he states as he gently clasps your hand, smiling at you. Some of the guys look confused, and one speaks up.

“M-A-D-D-I-E?”

“M-A-T-T-I-E,” Snotlout takes a deep breath after spelling out your name, expecting a confused, loud response.

Slowly the rest of the team understands, cheers for both of you, and chants, “PARTNERS! PARTNERS! PARTNERS!” as they pile on top of you both, just like a winning goal. You hold on tightly to Snotlout, laughing with tears in your eyes. You didn’t expect much from drunk, hockey bros, but their enthusiastic support meant everything to both of you. The crowd of guys herd you into the kitchen, and two of them reach in the fridge and give you your respective drinks and cozies. The fact that they remembered neither of you drink in this organized chaos touched your heart. Suddenly, as if on cue, they all start yelling again: “KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!”

You smirk at Snotlout and wrap your arms around his neck. He grins, and eagerly meets your lips. The team cheers and howls when he deepens the kiss, running his tongue over yours. Someone wolf whistles when you pull apart, and Snotlout laughs his deep, hearty laugh. He kisses your nose, and the room awws.

You take his hands and pull him towards the stairs. The yelling, chanting, and ambient heat of a bunch of drunk men is getting to be too much for the both of you. When you start up the stairs, someone yells “GET IT SNOTMAN!” and everyone chants again, making you both blush and hurry up the stairs. When he closes the door of his room behind you, both of you let out a big sigh, and laugh together.

“Do they do that when anyone gets a girlfriend?” you ask after catching you breath.

“Not that I’ve seen,” he replies. “I think they started to think I would never actually date anyone. Nobody else has ever stuck around more than a night.”

You think back to your first night together and remember him telling you that whoever he started the night with would always leave while he was asleep. You brush his messed-up hair out of his face.

“Can I show you something?”

“Of course, babe, what is it?” he asks.

“Can you turn around?” He nods and turns around without questioning why. He takes his shirt off like he usually does when you are both done for the night and tosses it in his hamper and waits. You tremble as you take off your own shirt, and toss it in the hamper on top of his. Snotlout has never done anything without asking if it was okay first, so he remains still, waiting for you to be ready. You run your hand up his back and take a deep breath before telling him he can turn around.

Snotlout takes your hand from his shoulder and holds it to his cheek while he slowly turns towards you. He first looks you in the eyes and kisses your palm, lowering both of your hands. You hold your breath as he takes in the sight of your bare stomach and chest, including the lines of scar tissue. He smiles, cupping your cheek as he steps forward.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers to you. You release the breath you were holding, and tears fall down your cheeks.


	9. Uhh... (NSFW)

The morning after that emotional night, you and Snotlout are laying next to each other after falling asleep in each other’s arms. “Can you feel that?” he asks as he traces over one of the two scars on your chest.

“Not really,” you shake your head. “I know you’re touching it, but it just feels… dead? The nerves haven’t grown back yet, so it’s hard to explain.”

He nods and wraps his strong arms around you, holding you close. “Thank you for showing me,” he says as he kisses your forehead.

“It was going to happen eventually, I guess, but I wanted to be the one to choose when.”

“I understand,” he mumbles as he kisses down your cheek.

“That tickles,” you laugh. He doesn’t stop and instead quickly kisses your nose and cheeks. You squeal as he tries to kiss your neck and push him away. Snotlout only grins and laughs with you. When you both calm down, you smile and slowly run your hands up his chest and neck, and run them through his hair. He pulls you back to him and kisses you gently. You kiss him back, playing with his hair. He rolls you on to you back and deepens the kiss, brushing his tongue over yours. You softly moan into his mouth and you feel him smile.

His roughed-up hands gently rub your sides, from your chest to your hips. You loved how big and calloused his hands felt against your soft skin. You nibble his lip and he sighs, gripping your hips. He repositions himself to be between your thighs, and lifts your hips to meet his.

“Is this okay?” he asks, breaking the kiss.

“Yes,” you sigh and pull him back towards you, wrapping your legs around him. He lets out a breathy moan as you rub against his still contained length.

“ _Hey guys_ , I didn’t see you last night,” Tuffnut yells as he bursts through the door, forgetting the common courtesy of knocking before entering. “Are you two—"

Snotlout growls and turns to give him a glare you’ve only ever seen directed towards players on competing teams. Tuffnut then sees you under him and gulps.

“Uhh…. Meow?” you say as you smile awkwardly. Tuff’s face and neck turn bright red before he bolts out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Really?” he says looking back at you. “That’s all you could say?”

“I panicked! I didn’t want you to kill him!”

“I haven’t decided if I won’t,” he says as he nuzzles your chest. “Since when is barging into a room you know is occupied okay?” he grumbles. You chuckle and run your hands down his back, smirking as you slide them under the waistband of his shorts.

“Can you decide later? I wasn’t done with you.”

Snotlout lifts his head and smiles. “You really did fall from Asgard…”

“I think I fell for you, big guy.”


	10. INFO CHAPTER- BERK HOCKEY HOUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to visualize the BH and Snotlout's room a little more.

Here are the general floor plans:

The roughest plan ever

Ground floor: One 2 person bedroom (might make it three for future stuff), living/kitchen/dining room, full bath, two stacked washer/driers, the makeshift bar.

Second floor: Three 2 person bedrooms, one single bedroom, landing area, two full bathrooms. There is a large attic space for the seniors/captain. Its not the size of the whole house, but considerably the biggest 'bedroom'.

Figuring out how to fit eleven people in a reasonably sized house that fit what I already wrote about took a while for me but I needed to do it.

And here is the general idea of Snotlout's room. I couldn't find exactly what I wanted in the program I used, but this also makes it more up to interpretation.

Its very general. As in I-Just-Needed-To-See-If-I-Can-Fit-This general.

That's the end of this 'chapter.'


	11. 365°, Burning Down the House

Midterms have finished and fall break has begun, and its been a week and a half since the Tuffnut incident. He was walking on eggshells whenever he was around Snotlout, but he wasn’t killed. The Sunday after the whole ordeal, the gang got together as normal. Snotlout glared daggers at Tuff almost the whole time, and everyone wanted to know what was up.

Snotlout refused to tell, so you did instead. He crossed his arms and somehow blushed through his scowl throughout the whole retelling, but in the end, he forgave Tuffnut. Him saying so didn’t convince anyone, so everyone watched what they said for another week, making sure not to get him mad.

\-----

Even though it was break, the hockey team had extra practices. Everyone wanted to continue to improve upon their performance from their last win, so there were few grumbles. You proposed cleaning the kitchen as a team bonding activity, and surprisingly Gerdi, Hiccup, and Astrid agreed it would be useful. Making sure the team was healthy during the cold and flu season was vital, and the BH kitchen was a cesspool. Honestly, the whole first floor was. It was a three story, five-bedroom house with a basement and large attic space, and three full bathrooms. With two players to a room or the attic, not including the smallest single bedroom, eleven players made the house work for them.

The captain and co-managers split the team into three groups, assigning them to one section each. Gerdi took over the kitchen, Hiccup took the bathrooms on both floors, and Astrid managed the living/dining room. The team currently had 15 players including Gerdi, so the work was split evenly between the groups. Whether or not one area was deemed ‘easier’ than the other, everyone was assigned a section by lottery. The four freshmen that didn’t live in the house were included in the fifteen, because they will be living in the house next year if they chose to do so.

Snotlout got placed with Hiccup, and four more of his teammates. Tuffnut also showed up to clean, since he was basically an honorary member of the team and chose to work the bathrooms. You and the other teammate’s partners were also honorary members but weren’t required to help clean. Since you suggested the idea you pitched in anyways, floating in between sections.

“Hey, Mats, can I talk to you,” asks Gerdi, and pulls you aside. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for the team, even though you haven’t been here long. I actually didn’t bring my boyfriend around until you started coming to practice, the parties, and even regular Friday nights.” You try to interrupt, but he holds up his hand and keeps going. “Have you thought about becoming a manager in training? You’ve already made a difference in Snotman’s performance and general demeaner. He was a handful last year. I mean, you practically organized this cleaning event just to benefit the team, that’s pretty managerial of you.”

“I don’t know Gerdi, I still don’t really know how the game works, I just cheer when a goal is scored,” you laugh. “I’m not sure if I’m cut out for that yet. I’m still just a freshman…”

“You’ve got two great co-managers to teach you, and the whole team,” he says. “Just think about it, you don’t have to decide right this minute.” He rustles your hair and leaves you to think. You make a note to run it by Snotlout, and then the gang. Since Gerdi pulled you aside, you assumed Hiccup and Astrid already knew about his plan to ask you. You rub your temples and head back up to Snotlout’s room to take a break and think things over.

You close the door with a sigh, and fall face first into the beanbag and grumble to yourself. Pulling out your phone to check for any emails, you see a message from Ruffnut.

::Ruffles ✌️ to Mattie🐱::

_[How’s the cleaning doing? You’re brave for even being there]_

_[I’ve seen multiple people barf in the kitchen sink]_

_[The guys are doing 99% of the work, so I don’t have to even touch anything]_

_[I’ve just been bringing them more supplies and ‘supervising’]_

_[Ahh, the good ol’ ‘I’m helping by staying out of the way’ trick. I would have done the same]_

_[I’m not surprised. Great minds think alike]_

_[Great minds make great friends, my guy]_

_[Can I ask you something? Gerdi talked to me about becoming a manager for the team.]_

_[Am I even cut out for that? I just know the slang and how to cheer]_

_[Are you kidding?? You’d be great!]_

_[You’re as organized as Hiccstrid, and you’ve been motivated to learn since the first game.]_

_[Thanks, Ruff. I’m still going to talk to Snotlout about it]_

_[And everyone else later]_

_[We all love you, the team does too. We’ve all got your back no matter what!]_

Snotlout returns to his room and groans. He sees you laying on the beanbag and lays down on top of you.

“Nooo, you’re crushing me!” you yell into the chair, kicking your legs.

“But you’re so comfy, babe,” he laughs. “Are my muscles too big for you know?”

“You should be cleaning!”

“Tuff and I finished,” he says as he sits up. “There’s some things to fix, but Hiccup said to let him to it so we ‘don’t break it more’.”

You roll over and say okay, opening your arms to invite him to lay back down. He takes the offer, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Thank you for organizing this,” he says. “I don’t think we would have been motivated to do it otherwise. Apparently, we have _white_ grout.”

You cringe. The grout had been brown in all of the bathrooms, which meant they hasn’t been cleaned in a long time. You’re glad you suggested cleaning, and hoped they guys would keep the house that way.

Snotlout relaxed into your arms, and soon dozed off as you rubbed circles on his back.


	12. Romantic Flight

The next morning the team didn’t have practice since they worked hard the day before, cleaning. The kitchen looked new, the bathrooms shined, and the living room was spotless. You were proud of everyone’s hard work, and agreed they deserved the day off.

It was around noon and you and Snotlout were still laying in bed, scrolling through your phones. You’ve taken to sleeping shirtless with him, because if he can, you can. His pecs were bigger than your flat chest, and since you opted to not have them replaced, your nipples had probably been incinerated at some medical disposal site. There was nothing to hide other than your scars, which you were still self-conscious about. But with Snotlout, it didn’t matter anymore.

You were still groggy when you left his room to use the bathroom, forgetting to replace your shirt. As you walked towards the closest bathroom, you heard a gasp.

“Whoa man, what happened?” asked one of the Jonseys. The three were hanging out in the landing, relaxing after yesterday. You gave him a confused look, and he gestured at your chest. “Those scars are gnarly!”

Your face went red and you froze. You were drawing a blank on what to tell them. “Uhh… surgery… I guess…”

“Well they look sick,” said another Jonsey. “You should show them off more often!”

You awkwardly smiled and darted for the bathroom. You weren’t sure what just happened, and you definitely didn’t expect that sort of response. You took a deep breath and finished your business, splashing cool water on your face. When you went back out the Jonseys paid you no mind, absorbed in whatever game they were playing. You returned to Snotlout’s room and shut the door behind you.

“So… the Jonseys saw my scars,” you say to Snotlout, who was still in bed. “They said they were sick and that I should ‘show them off’ more.”

“Is that a good thing?” Snotlout asks.

“Yeah,” you nod and smile. “Yeah, it’s a good thing.”

“Then I’m happy if your happy,” he says as he hops down from the bed. You hug him and press a kiss to his neck.

“Thank you for supporting me”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

The two of you stand in silence for a minute, enjoying the closeness.

“Do you want to go skating?” Snotlout asks suddenly.

“Its your day off and you still want to be on the ice?”

“Well, skating leisurely is different. Have you ever skated?” he says as he pulls away.

“I haven’t since like, middle school,” you answer. “I wasn’t amazing or anything, but I did enjoy it. I don’t have skates anymore, though.”

“That’s fine, we have some spares that should fit you. If those don’t work, Astrid should have some too.”

You agree to go to the rink, and the both of you get dressed in warm clothes. Snow had fallen in the night, and the ice of the rink was colder than sitting in the stands. You shiver when you go outside, and Snotlout wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“Aww, babe, it’s not that bad.”

“I know, but its still a shock compared to inside,” you say as you wrap your arm around his waist. The two of you make your way to the arena, going right to the locker room.

He leads you to a storage closet and finds the crate of spare skates. He sorts through them, grumbling. When he finds the size he’s looking for he shouts and tells you to try them on. The ones he found are only slightly too big, but okay for an afternoon skating.

“I should sharpen the blades before we go, just in case,” he says as he leads you to another room. You hadn’t realized the locker room was so spacious, let alone that it had multiple rooms. He takes his skates and the ones he gave you to a [sharpening machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McVsopadHz8), clamping yours in first. He makes sure the blade is level with the grinder before turning on the surprisingly quiet machine. You watch him, admiring his concentration and attention to detail. The skates are old, and he makes sure the ridges are level multiple times.

“What are you smiling about?” he asks when he notices you staring.

“Nothing. You’re cute when you concentrate,” you answer. He blushes and shakes his head, but smiles. He sharpens and checks his skates, and brings you back to the main room. You sit on a bench and pull on the clunky skates.

“Here, I’ll tie them for you,” he says as he kneels in front of you. He makes sure they’re laced correctly and tied tight.

“Thanks, babe,” you say and gently kiss him.

“Any time,” he grins. He puts on his own skates, and helps balance you when you stand up. “Do you want any music? I can put some on.”

You nod and he grabs the speaker they use for practice, and leads you through another door to the rink. Setting the speaker on the wall in front of the players box, he puts on one of the quieter playlists he listens to while studying.

“Alright, my dear, are you ready?” Snotlout asks.

“I think so, I can’t promise anything.”

“You’ll be fine,” he laughs. “Besides, you’ve got me to catch you if you fall.”

He takes your hands and steps on to the ice, helping you stay balanced as you do the same. You grip his arms as you wobble, but he just smiles and holds you tight.

“I used to love the feeling of being on the ice,” you admit. “But its been a long time since I even had the opportunity to skate.”

“It’ll come back to you, just hold on to me,” he says as he begins to skate backwards around the edge of the rink, pulling you with him. As you start to skate, he lets you push him as you remember how to keep your own balance.

“There you go!” he says when you loosen your grip. “You’ve got it!”

You grin and let him skate next to you, still holding one of your hands. The two of you slowly skate around the edge of the rink a few times, enjoying the sound of skate against ice and the soft music. His calm, graceful strides relax you. Skating for leisure and skating for sport were truly different, and you could see it on his face.

Snotlout leads you to the center of the rink, where they drop the puck. He slows to a stop and takes both of your hands, kissing your cold fingers.

“Thank you,” he says softly.

“For what?”

“Everything. You skating with me, supporting me, encouraging me to be a better player and person,” he answers. “For giving me a chance.”

Your heart soars, and you can see the love he has for you in his shining eyes. “Thank you for giving me a chance, too,” you say as you wrap your arms around his middle. He cups your face and places his forehead against yours.

“I love you,” he whispers to you.

“I love you, too, Snotlout.”

As he leans in to kiss you, there is a cheer from the stands. The two of you jump, hitting your foreheads together. You cry out and he groans from the shock and pain, and you rub your head.

“Way to ruin the moment,” he yells as he turns towards the voice. The two of you see the rest of the team waiting in the box. Neither of you noticed them come in, too absorbed in each other. He flips them off as he turns and kisses you.

“There’s the Snotlout we know,” another voice says from the crowd. You smile and kiss him back, lingering for a moment. The two of you pull apart and skate back towards the box.

“Awww, I didn’t know Snotlout had a romantic side,” squees Fishlegs.

“Shut up, Fishface,” he says as he glares at the whole team, but everyone just brushes it off and laughs. You may have helped his soft side come out, but they didn’t expect anything else.


	13. Dragons Breathe Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: t-slur

At the next game you’re sitting in the stands before the crowd comes in, working on various homework. With nobody else in the stands and the ice empty, the arena was quiet. You’ve become used to the chill, but you still bundled up under Snotlout’s spare jersey and worked with light gloves on. You started bringing a blanket to practices and games for more comfort. With your laptop balanced on your knees, you typed away, trying to get an essay at least halfway finished before other spectators arrived.

The opposing team starts to trickle on to the ice for warmups and notice you sitting behind the home player’s box.

“Looks like there’s already a bunny to impress, guys,” one of them says as he skates over. “This sweetie is wearing the wrong jersey; she should be wearing mine!”

You ignore him, knowing he was just trying to chirp at you and get you mad. Even though you dressed in masculine clothes, your face was still soft and round, much to your chagrin in situations like these. The creep keeps going.

“Number seventeen, eh, girlie? I’ll be sure to get your eyes off him.”

You shut your laptop, too distracted and angry to finish your work. His jersey says number 23.

“I’m sure I’ll have a great view of you, duster,” you chirp back, “Watching someone sit on a bench is pretty easy, maybe even you could do it.”

“You hear that guys? We’ve got a snappy one over here,” he says while the Dragon’s make their way on to the ice. Hiccup and Astrid take their seats in front of you, blocking you from the remarks.

“This team likes to try to rile up anyone sitting in this section,” Astrid says to you. “Don’t let it bother you.”

“It was more annoying than anything else,” you reply. “I was trying to get some work done before the crowds show up.”

“We’ll have your back, Mattie,” Hiccup says. The teams warm up and the managers take notes to discuss with the players before the game starts. Once warmups are done the teams head back to their respective locker rooms. People have been finding seats since they started, and the stands are now almost full. The twins sit next to you, like always, Tuffnut decked out in his fan gear. Other player’s partners sit with you as well, Gerdi’s boyfriend taking the seat next to you. You chat about schoolwork and how the team has been performing until it’s time for the game to start. The teams come back out and the crowd cheers. When the Dragon’s take their seats in the player’s box, you tap Snotlout on the shoulder.

“Watch out for that one,” you say as you point to the guy who was harassing you. “He was chirping at me earlier and trying to hit on me. Obviously, it didn’t work. I called him a duster.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll give him a good game,” he says grinning. “I’m glad I’ve rubbed off on you.”

The starting players, including Snotlout, get in their positions after the anthem plays and teams are introduced. As if fate, he ends up in front of number 23, the same guy you pointed at. You could see them chirping at each other already, but Snotlout kept a cool head. He may like to talk smack, but he always focused more on playing his best than whatever was thrown back at him. The puck dropped, and he immediately goes into game mode. His face is hard, and he skates just as hard. The Dragon’s score the first goal and the crowd cheers. Tuffnut cheers the loudest, making sure his presence as number one fan is known.

The players reset, and the chirping starts again. This time though, you can see Snotlout getting mad. When he gets passed the puck, he gets checked. Hard. He’s slammed into the wall by 23 and takes an elbow to the face. Thankfully their helmets have strong face guards, if they didn’t, he could have had his nose broken. Number 23 gets put in the penalty box for elbowing, but is back on the ice in no time. The set’s time is up without another goal, Fishlegs blocked all the attempts.

When Snotlout comes back to the player’s box, you pat him on the back and ask if he’s okay.

“I’m fine,” he answers. “That guy is getting on my nerves, though.”

“Don’t let him get to you, babe, just stay focused,” you tell him. “Great period, everyone. Keep it up.” Hiccup gives you a thumbs up for keeping Snotlout and the team encouraged. During the small intermission Astrid and the coach tell the team what to watch out for, reminding them to not get caught up in what the opposing players are saying, and to watch what they say themselves.

Snotlout gets placed against number 23 again, and it doesn’t seem like he listened to what Astrid suggested. He’s getting antsy, and his face goes red. You can practically see steam coming off him and wonder what the other player said to get him so mad. When the puck is dropped, he behaves himself until 23 gets it passed to him. Snotlout rams him against the wall and throws a punch, getting him ten minutes in the penalty box. He scowls the whole time, and when his time is up the coach pulls him from the game, keeping him on the bench for the rest of the period.

“What happened out there?” asks Hiccup. “You haven’t done that since last year.”

Snotlout just crosses his arms and turns down his head, still fuming from whatever 23 said. He’s kept off the ice for the rest of the second period, as well as the third. The coach and managers don’t want him causing any more trouble, and he obviously has beef with the opposing team. The Dragons lose two to three, and leave the ice disappointed. The stands clear out, so you head to wait outside the locker room with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

“Has he done that before?” you ask them.

“He used to do it all the time before coach threatened to remove him from the team,” explains Ruffnut. “He’s hotheaded, but he got the message and put his rage into skating instead of fighting.”

“That other player must have really pissed him off,” says Tuff. “Snotlout hates the penalty box.”

As the team leaves, you tell them they played well, and they’ll get it next time. They smile at you and nod appreciatively, but say nothing. Hiccup and Astrid come out of the room, towing Snotlout behind them. His eyes are red, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Hey big guy,” you say as you wrap your arms around his neck. “You played well, you know.” He wraps his arms around you and buries his face into your neck, saying nothing. Your friends say they’ll see you later and leave you two alone. You wave as they leave, keeping Snotlout close.

“Let’s go home,” you say softly. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Snotlout nods and pulls away, his eyes misty. You walk back to the house in silence, and say nothing to the teammates already home. When the two of you get to his room, you help him unbundle and change.

“Hey, its okay,” you tell him softly when you notice tears start streaming down his cheeks. You sit down in the beanbag, pulling him with you. He wraps his arms around your middle and mumbles into your chest.

“What was that, honey?” you ask softly as you run your fingers through his hair.

“He said he was going to steal my girlfriend, but I said you were my boyfriend and he was out of luck. He said your cheeks looked soft and…” Snotlout huffed. “He called you a ‘tranny’. I just got so mad, I tried to ignore it but… he was so disgusting.”

“He said that?” you ask, taken aback. He nods and squeezes you tighter.

“I couldn’t let that slide.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” you assure him. “He got what he deserved. Now I wish you drew blood.”

“I probably would have if I didn’t get pulled off of him.” You hold each other in silence for a few minutes.

“Thank you,” you whisper, “for defending me.”

“I’ll always defend you,” he says. “You’re my babe, it’s my job.”

The next morning you tell Gerdi what happened. He crushes the can of LaCroix he had in his hand, getting the sparkling drink everywhere. He tells you he’ll sort it all out with the other team’s captain, and gives you a tight hug. He tells Snotlout he did a good job, even though he got a penalty, and says he would have done the same if someone called his boyfriend a slur. Gerdi assures you he’ll take care of everything, and tells you both to rest up. You and Snotlout spend the rest of the day relaxing, foregoing your usual study time to be in bed together.


	14. Hit the Showers (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW section is under the line of tildes if you prefer to skip over it. Writing smut is hard, so I also included some links to some drawings if you need them.

Winter break was starting in a week, and you still hadn’t decided what you were doing. Hiccup and Astrid were going to his mom’s, Fishlegs was going home to his family, and the twins were staying in their apartment.

“Do you know what you’re doing for break?” you ask Snotlout.

“I was just going to stay here,” he replies. “Do you have any plans?”

“I don’t even know where to stay.”

“Stay here with me! I’m sure Gerdi would be fine with that,” he says excitedly. You think for a second. You’ve only ever spent one night at a time with Snotlout, let alone a few weeks. After thinking it over, you couldn’t find any cons to staying, and you agree. You both go ask Gerdi, and he agrees to let you stay. He knows you are responsible and clean, so he had no issue with you staying over break. When you return to his room, Snotlout begins clearing out a drawer for you to put your things in.

“We should plan something fun for us,” he muses. “I want to take you on a nice date, off campus.”

“I would love that,” you reply. “I don’t really know the area, though. Do you know anything?” Snotlout thinks for a moment, and smiles.

“I know just the place. But I think I’ll keep it as a surprise, so no guessing!”

“Fine, fine, keep your secrets,” you say dramatically. “Is it near here?”

“We’ll have to drive, but its close enough to be a one-day trip.” Since the weather became cold and snowy, Snotlout has been picking you up to go to your weekly brunch, rather than walking in the cold. He drove a red pickup that he kept spotless, which suited him and his big personality. The two of you agree to go next Tuesday, a few days into break.

“Can we also plan something with the twins?” you ask. “Like a Christmas party?”

“I forget that you’re just a freshman,” he smiles. “Here at Berk it’s called ‘Snoggletog’, and I don’t know why, so don’t ask me. I think it started to be more inclusive or something.” The holiday name is strange but charming, and you agreed it was more inclusive.

“Okay, so a Snoggletog party,” you say. “It would be nice to do something all together, just for fun.”

\-----

When the week was over, you packed a small bag with clothes, toiletries, your medications, and electronics. Since you could reenter your building over break, you knew that if you forgot something you would be able to go back and get it. You grab a plushie off your bed, and head out to meet Snotlout. He takes your bag and kisses your cheek before you head to the Berk Hockey house.

When you get to Snotlout’s room, he sits at his desk and lets you unpack. The clothes you brought fit in the drawer he cleared, your plushie was safe in bed, and you put your toothbrush and various soaps in his designated cubby in the bathroom. You place your medicines on his desk as he clicks around on his computer, keeping the bottles visible so you don’t forget to take them.

“What are those?” Snotlout asks. “I didn’t know you had any medications.”

“They’re just an anti-anxiety and mood stabilizer. I forget to take them if I don’t see them,” you explain. “I put them in my backpack on Fridays, so I can take them when I’m here.” Snotlout smiles and opens a drawer under his desk, pulling out his own medicine bottle.

“I have my own for if I have anxiety or panic attacks,” he says sheepishly. “I haven’t had to take any in a while, but it makes me feel better just having them.” You run your hands through his hair and kiss his forehead. He smiles and places his hands on your hips, squeezing them gently.

“I know how it is,” you assure him. “I’ll take care of you if you ever have another.”

“Thanks, babe,” he says as he stands. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips. He gently kisses back, holding your hips tight. When you try to pull away, he brings your hips closer and kisses you eagerly. You smile when he slides his hands under your shirt, his rough hands massaging your waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You raise your arms to allow him to remove your shirt, and he grins. He takes off yours first, then his, and easily lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as he joins your mouths again. When he nips your bottom lip you gasp, and he slips his tongue into your mouth. He is gentle but dominant, and carries you to his bed. Snotlout sits you on the edge before climbing up himself. You lay yourself down as he wraps your legs around him, positioning himself over you.

You place your hands on his muscular arms, admiring the view of his chest. He meets your lips again, before kissing down your neck. You whimper when he suckles a spot where your neck meets your shoulder. He pulls your hips to his and you feel how hard he already is. When you grind against him, he groans and bites the sensitive spot he was sucking. When you moan, he sits up and grins.

“How about I take care of you instead,” he says as he pulls off your pants, and you settle back into the pillow. He rubs his palm over the front of your underwear. “Wet already? I’ve barely started.”

“You’re one to talk,” you say as you look at the tent in his pants. He shakes his head and chuckles, removing your underwear next. He lifts your hips as he kisses your wet slit, and you sigh. His tongue licks your core and moans into you. As he sucks and tastes you, you run your fingers through his long hair. As he rolls his tongue over your clit, he slides his fingers over your entrance and pushes one in. You gasp and grip his hair as he slowly fingers you, sucking your clit. When he feels your muscles flutter around him, he doesn’t slow. You grind against his face and hands, and try to muffle your moans. When you reach your first orgasm, he pulls out his fingers and laps up your juices, tasting you.

“You’re always so delicious,” he says as he wipes his face and winks. You blush and cover your face, even though he always says it. As you recover, Snotlout pulls off his own pants and finds a condom in the top drawer of one of his dressers. You smile at him as he rolls it on, ready for him to fill you.

“Are you ready?” he asks softly, repositioning himself over you. You nod and place your hands on his strong thighs, preparing yourself for him. [As he slowly penetrates you](http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/3_10_2.png), the two of you moan. He gives you time to adjust to his thick cock before he starts to slowly thrust. As he leans down to kiss you again, [he hooks his arm under one of your legs](http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/3_37_2.png), hitting even deeper. You moan into his mouth as he finds his rhythm, and wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. He swears as his climax nears, his hot breath on your neck. Your back arches as you cum, grinding against him. He groans as your muscles spasm around him, bringing him to his own orgasm. The two of you catch your breath as he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty.

“How are you always so good?” you ask with a breathy voice. Snotlout chuckles as he lays down next to you and wraps his arm around your middle.

“I just do whatever makes you moan the most,” he grins. You shake your head and sigh, still recovering from the experience. “Do you want to shower?”

“Only if you come with,” you answer. Snotlout laughs and kisses your cheek.

“Whatever you wish, babe.”


	15. Blame it on My Juice, Baby

It’s time for the big date Snotlout has planned for you. He hasn’t given you any hints and you haven’t been able to catch him doing any planning on his computer, he always switches windows and smirks at you before you can peek. He does say to not worry about wearing nice clothes, it was a more casual event. Since you had to bundle up, it was easier that way. When the two of you are ready to go, you brace yourself for the cold.

“Gods, why do we even live here?” you say, shivering. “My nose is already frozen.”

“Mine too,” Snotlout says, “but at least the truck is close by.” You hurry to his truck, anxious to be blasted by the heat. You thank every god for seat warmers as he brushes the snow off the windshield and mirrors.

“We better be going somewhere warm,” you say when he’s finished and shivering in the drivers seat next to you.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m not bringing you to another ice arena,” he smiles. You plug your phone in to the radio and select your [In-The-Car](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LGlmo6eNR35265fE55MLb?si=AFglfYGsRJiWZnHVJf8k1A) playlist, ready for the drive ahead of you. Snotlout doesn’t use any directions, so you know he’s been on this route at least a few times. Since you don’t have to listen to a disembodied voice telling him where to exit or turn, you turn up the eclectic mix of genres, ranging from musicals to symphonic metal to folk. You and Snotlout sing along to the playlist, and he laughs at your performances to each song. After an hour’s drive, he takes an exit towards the city and goes down roads he’s frequented many times.

“Are you ready for the best date spot within an hour of campus?” he asks excitedly as he pulls up to a large building. You grin when you read the sign, he’s brought you to the city’s aquarium. The two of you have spent many nights watching Blue Planet and other various ocean documentaries, but you hadn’t realized how much Snotlout really enjoyed them.

When you approach the admissions desk, he pulls up the confirmation email on his phone. You receive two wristbands, one for general admission and one for a special behind-the-scenes tour of the facility. He really wanted to spoil you today, so he pulled out all the stops. The two of you put your jackets and scarves in a locker and enter the aquarium hand in hand.

You spend a few hours admiring the fish, and admiring the peaceful look on Snotlout’s face. The way he looked at everything with fascination made your heart swell.

“Aren’t they just beautiful? The way they cut through the water and how much raw power they have…” he says as you’re watching the sharks swim through their tank. “Even the little ones have such big teeth.”

“I think they’re cute,” you say as you lean against his shoulder, pointing at the nurse sharks. “They look so soft and squishy, even though I know their skin is rough. Just like you.”

“I’m not soft _or_ squishy,” he retorts with fake offense.

“You’re squishy after you get past the rough spots,” you grin. He shakes his head, but blushes and squeezes your hand. The two of you make your way through the rest of the tanks, stopping to comment on which fish you find the prettiest or coolest, taking your time to just be together in the beautiful surroundings. You take a few selfies together, cute ones and ones with silly faces. Snotlout was always happy to share pictures of the two of you together on social media, using cheesy captions and emojis. He was proud to be your partner, and loved showing you off.

Its time for the tour, and you can tell Snotlout has been on it a few times, but he still asks questions about the sharks and sea turtles, and makes jokes with the guide. His charismatic side is shining, and your heart swells with love. He was confident in himself, and you could see it in the way he carried himself. After the tour you visit the gift shop and decide its time for lunch. You stop at the aquarium’s café, ordering sandwiches and coffee.

“Did you like it?” Snotlout asks as you finish your lunch.

“I loved it. I haven’t been to this aquarium before, it’s really nice,” you reply.

“I’m glad. Sometimes I come here by myself, so it was nice to bring you. I was kind of nervous that you wouldn’t like it,” he admits.

“We watch shows about the ocean all the time, why wouldn’t I like it?”

“I don’t know… I brought someone here in high school, and they thought it was boring. They just wanted to go to the mall or whatever… It was like they didn’t see the same things I was seeing.”

“Well, I’m not them,” you say as you take his hand. “I love spending time with you, especially when it’s something you enjoy. I love going to places like this.” Snotlout smiles softly and kisses the back of your hand.

The two of you gather your jackets and scarves and head back out into the cold. Snotlout drives back to the house, playing quieter music. You hold his hand and watch him drive, happy the two of you got to spend a fun day together.

“Can we do this again sometime?” you ask him.

“Of course we can. We can check out some other spots too, if you want.”

“We should go to the zoo, once it warms up.”

“I would rather not turn you in to a popsicle,” he laughs. You smile and squeeze his hand, taking in the curve of his smile and sparkle in his eyes.

“What are you staring at? Am I too breathtaking?” he smirks.

“I love you,” you tell him, laughing at his self-compliment.

“I love you too.”


	16. A Very Happy Snoggletog

Its Snoggletog, and you and Snotlout are over at Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s apartment. The four of you decided to forego gifts, preferring to order too much food and drinks. While you and Snotlout didn’t drink often, you made an exception for today. It was the holidays, and you weren’t planning on leaving the apartment for a while. After a few glasses of wine, everyone is happy and blushing. It isn’t much of a party, but with snacks, take out, and movies, it’s one you can handle. Marathoning bad movies and favorites on Netflix is the theme of the day. From cringy horror to action comedies, sappy romcoms and animated classics, no genre is off limits.

You’re stretched out on the floor, enjoying your buzz. Whenever you drink you become sleepy and relaxed, but at the same time you find pretty much anything funny. Ruffnut also finds everything funnier when she’s even a little tipsy, and the two of you are giggling at the boys. Unlike the two of you, Tuffnut and Snotlout get over emotional and teary, crying during romcoms or if a hero dies.

“Look at those saps,” Ruff grins. “This is why Snotlout doesn’t drink. His manly exterior fades away to this.”

“Shut up, Ruffles,” Snotlout sniffles, “It’s just so beautiful that they ended up together in the end.” You just finished watching a cheesy Hallmark movie, the main couple getting together, fighting and breaking up, and realizing they truly love each other in the end. Ruffnut just snickers and reaches for more snacks. Tuffnut is on the floor with you, his head on your stomach, practically sobbing. You pat his head, giggling at his emotional outburst.

“I think we need to watch something less emotional, for their sake,” you tell Ruff. She agrees and puts on a comedy, hoping it would get them to stop being ridiculous. You doze off after the movies starts, cuddling with Tuffnut on the floor.

“They’re so adorable together,” Ruffnut says to Snotlout. “I think Mattie is his best friend, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Its really nice that they’re so close,” he responds, smiling softly.

“You’re not jealous?”

“Why would I be? Its really nice that Mattie is making friends,” he says. “They told me they didn’t really have any close friends in high school, so seeing them be so comfortable and close with you guys is really nice. You’re the ones who introduced us, and I wouldn’t make them _not_ spend time with him.”

“What about the rest of the team?” Ruffnut asks.

“They’ve actually been really supportive of us,” he shrugs. “The Jonseys said their scars are sick and Gerdi loves having them around. Mattie hasn’t decided if they want to become a manager yet, but it was his idea in the first place. Everyone was upset when I told them what happened during the last game, and said they would do the same thing I did if anyone ever said that about Mattie again,” he muses. “I’m just happy if they’re happy.”

“I’m really glad they asked for my number on the first day of class, even if I forgot to contact them,” Ruff tells him. “It feels like we’ve been friends since forever, even though its only been a few months.”

“I love Mattiiee,” Tuffnut says as he squeezes you, and accidentally wakes you up.

“Are you talking about me?” you ask groggily.

“Only the good things,” Tuff tells you. “But I wasn’t really talking.”

“Were you listening the whole time?” Ruffnut asks him.

“You weren’t whispering, how could I not hear you?”

“We thought the two of you fell asleep,” Snotlout laughs.

“Only Mattie did, they’re just a baby,” Tuffnut says.

“I’m babie,” you assure everyone. Everyone laughs, and your heart is happy. Having friends that you can just lay around with means the world to you.

The four of you end up falling asleep sometime in the wee hours of morning. The TV was still on when you woke up, and the sun was just rising. You turn off the TV and stretch, sore from falling asleep on the floor. Tuffnut was still next to you, his arm around your middle. Snotlout was asleep on the couch, softly snoring like always. Ruffnut was in a chair, somehow asleep in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. As you looked at each of your friends, you realize how far you have come. When you first arrived at Berk, you were shy and nervous about the year ahead of you. Now you have an amazing group of friends, the support from the whole hockey team, and a boyfriend you adored. You’ve become more confident in yourself while learning to be vulnerable and open with those around you.

You unwrap yourself from Tuffnut’s grasp and kiss his fingers before moving to the couch. Snotlout stirs when you lay down next to him and wraps you in his arms, kissing your temple. You soon fall back to sleep, happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to take a break after this chapter. I've written this whole section in a matter of days, and I think I'm losing steam. I have plans in my head for part two/next semester and some more drama. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed what I've done so far! Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
